


Something's Take Time

by Buttered_Toast



Series: Close Quarters [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Claire was honest she thought this would have happened sooner, but some things take time. For example this was the first bath she had in four years. Always choosing a shower over a bath when dealing with hot tropical weather. So it had taken her four years to bathe in a tub, it had taken her 3 days to have a panic attack. Things take time.</p>
<p>Karen takes care of Claire during a panic attack. With some Owen thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Take Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I got such a great reception from the "National Tequila Day" story I have decided to make it into a series so here is the beginning on moments shared with in the shared living space of Karen, Claire, Owen and the boys.I have seen so many PTSD stories that just included Owen and Claire so I have thrown Karen into the mix. Enjoy.

If Claire was honest she thought this would have happened sooner, but some things take time. For example this was the first bath she had in four years. Always choosing a shower over a bath when dealing with hot tropical weather. So it had taken her four years to bathe in a tub, it had taken her 3 days to have a panic attack. Things take time.

It wasn't like she had waited to clean the grime, dirt and blood from her skin until they arrived at her sister's house in Wisconsin, no she had a shower while in the hotel room in Costa Rica before the draining two day travel back to America. A trip which included her hand anchored to Owen while her sister demanded she stayed with her until she found more permanent accommodation. 

But here she was a soft crisp towel wrapped round her mind-section as she sits by the toilet in her sister’s bathroom. Claire let out short ragged breaths as tears spilled from her face. She couldn't get out, she was overcome by memories of that day in the park. A tapping sound overwhelmed her dragging her thoughts back to when she heard the creaking of the garage roof before the Indominus stormed through it.   
The bathroom door swung open.  
“Oh god!” Karen let out a startled yell at seeing Claire “I did knock but you didn't respond I thought the bathroom was empty...wait Claire are you crying?” Karen finally registered her sisters state. Her pale skin covered his dried up cuts and bruise that made Karen shudder but the thing that made her panic was her, strong independent younger, sister was curled up on the bathroom floor crying and struggling to breath. Karen kicked the door shut to give them some privacy before sitting on the floor next to her sister.

It had been a hard 3 days for all of them. Scott had left for his new girlfriend's house when they landed, it angered her to no end that he wouldn't stay to support the kids through what was going to be a difficult time. They had been home for less than 12 hours before Gray started crying scrambling to find Zach who had gone to change in his room. Owen had moved a mattress into what was once Scott’s office. Karen honestly didn't know how to cope with her own boys, didn't know if she was to hug them or ask if they wanted to talk about it, she was dreading tonight, dreading the terrors which would surely greet their dreams. A choked sob brought Karen back to reality.

Wrapping an arm around her sister and pulling her close, Claire’s hands gripped at her shirt.  
“Do you hate me?” Claire whispered once her breathing levelled out. Karen pulled back from her, watching her face.  
“Why would I hate you? You’re my little sister” Karen asked her own voice becoming thick.  
“Because *hick* Gray and *hick* Zach could have died” Claire whispered the vocalisation of this made Claire start shaking more, tears spilling down her red face.  
“Look at me, you saved them, they wouldn't be because of you” Karen bubbled out as she was also crying now. They sat in silence for a few moments after that both crying, Claire more so but her panic attack had stopped leaving her exhausted and feeling rather stupid.  
“So what happened anyway, why you on the floor and not in the tub?” Karen asked scrubbing her hands over her face trying to give her sister some stability. She wasn't on the Island she shouldn't be crying, she needs to be the rock.

“I got in the tub and I cracked the window open because there was too much steam and this bird started thumping its wings against the window and all I could think of was the Pteranodon attacking the main street… I can't stop thinking about Zara and how the boys saw her die. God Karen I…” Claire couldn't finish a fresh wave of hysterical tears. Karen kicked into full blown mothering mode at this point Claire was squished into her.  
Owen walked in unbuckling his pant before stopping upon seeing a crying Karen clutching a hysterical Claire, Owen went to open his mouth but Karen shook her head and made a shooing motion with her hand.  
“Its over, okay you are safe, only dangerous thing here is Zach’s cutting words” Karen said rubbing Claire’s back until she calmed down.

“We use to do this a lot as kids, one of us crying and the other crying but calming the other” Claire said as she pulled her bathrobe on standing up composing herself.  
“Yeah, remember when...hey wait did you organise in here?” Karen asked as she realised that all the shampoo bottles were in coloured groups the toilet roll had a pointed tip. Claire smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.  
“I could get use to this, you micromanaging and cleaning” Karen laughed following her sister out of the bathroom pulling the plug from the bath.

Owen was leaned nervously outside of the bathroom on the alcove wall, he looked up and smiled at Claire in the most reassuring way he could.  
“I will run you a new bath” he offered in a school boy way.  
“Turn the extractor fan on, you wont need window open then” Karen supplied.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good or Bad?


End file.
